The Fight Against Hope
by Kasiya
Summary: This is part 2 of Knowledge Is The Key. I don't really know how to sum it up. Izzy and Kari go for a walk in the park later that day. But T.K. is also there on a walk. But what makes him stop dead in his tracks? Read and Review please. Comments, suggestio


**__**

Author Note: I am back with the continuation of 'Knowledge Is The Key'. This part's a little longer and a bit more detailed. Um.. let's see. Kari trusts Izzy enough to tell him all the details of the breakup... but she picked the wrong place to do it at- - the park. And that's exactly where T.K. was going to clear his head of the previous day's events.

I don't own digimon. And I'm surprised I'm doing this well on a fic. I haven't seen that many episodes.. oh well. A bunch of digimon sites and shrines to certain chars. really help ya out, no?

The Fight Against Hope

__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzy, honey, where are you going?"  
  
"To the park, mom." I replied, zipping up my coat. "I hate it when it's cold."

"Pardon me son?" 

"Nothing mom."

"Ok, then. Have fun at the park. Be back by supper."

"Ok mom!" I yell before slamming the door behind me.

-------------------------------

Impatient. It's something I've become since we left the digiworld. Impatiently, I began tapping my foot against the grass, looking from my watch to the entrance of the park. Imagine, quiet old-computer nerd Izumy Koushirou... now the impatient loud-mouth one. "At least I still have my computer.." I mumble.

"Hey Izzy.. sorry to keep you waiting." A small smile crawls onto my face.

"No problem Kari. I've been held up longer than this."

"What? By another giiiiirl?" My face turns a nice shade of red. "Ooh, go Izzster."

"Hikari Kamiya..." I started, then stop myself. I had almost forgotten yesterday when Kari had called me, crying. Shaking me head, I walked over to a park bench and sat down. I watched the puzzled look on Kari's face as she walked over and sat down next to me.

"What?" I just looked at her momentarily, then to the ground. I knew I was ignoring the question, but I didn't want to mention yesterday. "Izzy? Izzy? Come on..."

"It's nothing." 

"Yeah it is. You were going to say something.. or did you not want to upset me like I was yesterday?" I looked up from the ground. Now how did she figure that out?

"I didn't want to get you upset. Tai would probably kill me if I upset you." I shook my head. I didn't want to think of what Tai did to T.K. after yesterday, if he did anything. 

"I doubt it. You're one of his closest friends, Izzy."

"And so is Joe. But when it came to Sora or you...." I shook my head, letting the thought slide. I didn't even want to remember what Tai had done to Joe after he caught him and Sora kissing. "Tai's very protective, to say the least." Kari chuckled and nodded. I rolled my eyes momentarily. "So, what's up? You feeling better than you were yesterday?"

"A little. I still can't stand hearing his name mentioned. But at least I don't cry everytime I hear it." I nodded.

"That's good." I kicked a small pebble from underneath one of my feet. "So, how did it happen? The break-up that is." I watched her eyes travel to mine for a moment, then lower to the ground. "I'm sorry. If it's uncomfortable for you to talk about..."

"No. It's just.. well.. I just don't like reliving it."

"It's ok. Like I was gonna say, you don't have to tell me." 

"Once again, I have to say it. You're too kind Izzy." 

"Like I didn't know that already?" I grinned sheepishly. It caused a small smile on Kari's face. And I mean small. _At least it was a smile, though._

(Takeru)

I let a hand run through my slick blond hair as my blue eyes gazed across the noisy park. There were kids running around the park. Some chasing after their pet dogs. Others were playing fetch. There were some adults chit-chatting and walking around. Some sitting down on benches. Others sitting on blankets on the grass. 

I let my hand fall to my side as my eyes continued roaming the park. I was hoping for it to be less noisy here. I mean, it was around 5 o'clock, wasn't it? I looked down at my watch. I figured it was broken, seeming as neither of the hands were moving. "Great. Just great. Mom'll kill me if I'm late. But I don't want to go home now. I need to have some fresh air. But I don't know what time it--" "Izzy! Stop it!" That laugh.. that was... Kari? I looked around. Now where did it come from? "Izzy! I said stop it! Hehe.. come on." There it went again. "Alright. Alright. Sorry. I was just trying to make you cheer up." 'Come on you two.. keep talking...' **I thought, walking towards where the voices sounded like they we're coming from. And then, dead in my tracks, I stopped. **

Well, there's part two of Knowledge Is The Key. Sorry for the long wait. But keep an eye out for part 3. I'll be getting to the *Koukari* part in part 3, K? I promise.


End file.
